pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Gale
by George J. Dance Norman Rowland Gale (4 March 1862 - 7 October 1942) was an English poet. Life Gale was born in Kew, Surrey, and educated at Oxford University . A teacher by training, he began writing full-time in 1892.Louis Untermeyer, "Norman Gale," Modern British Poetry (Harcourt, Brace, 1930), 278. Print. According to a dedication in his book "More Cricket Songs", he spent some time as a schoolmaster.Norman Rowland Gale, AllPoetry. Web, Feb. 8, 2017. Recognition His poem "The Country Faith" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse (1250-1900).The Country Faith, Oxford Book of English Verse, Digital Poets Society Community. Web, Aug. 15, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Unleavened Bread: Simple verses''. 1885.A.N. Other, Norman Gale, Victorian Bibliography. Web, Aug. 15, 2013. *''Primulas and Pansies: Simple verses''. Boston: Dingwall & Wilson, 1886. *''Marsh Marigolds''. Rugby, UK: George E. Over, 1888. *''Anemones: A collection of simple songs''. Rugby, UK: George E. Over, 1889. *''Meadowsweet''. 1889. *''Cricket Songs, and other trifling verses. Rugby: George E. Over, 1890. ** revised & expanded as ''Cricket Songs. London: Methuen, 1894. *''A Country Muse''. London: D. Nutt, 1892. **revised as A Country Muse: First series. Westminster, UK: Constable, 1894 *''A Country Muse: New series. London: D. Nutt, 1893; New York: G.P. Putnam's Sons, 1893. **revised as ''A Country Muse: Second series. Westminster, UK: Constable, 1895. *''Gorillas: A poem''. Rugby, UK: George E. Over, 1891. * Orchard Songs. London: Elkin Mathews & John Lane / New York: G.P. Putnam's Sons, 1893. *''A Fellowship of Song'' (with Alfred Hayes & Richard Le Gallienne). Rugby: George E. Over / London: Elkin Mathews & John Lane, 1893. *''On Two Strings'' (with Robinson Kaye Leather). Rugby: privately printed by George E. Over, 1894. *''A Verdant Country''. 1894. *''Holly and Mistletoe: A book of Christmas verses'' (with E. Nesbit & Richard Le Gallienne). London: Marcus Ward, 1895. * More Cricket Songs. London: Alston Rivers, 1905. * A Book of Quatrains. Old Bilton, Rugby, UK: privately printed, 1909. * Song in September . London: Constable, 1912. *''Country Lyrics'' (selected from A Country Muse and Orchard Songs). London: Harrap, 1913. *''Collected Poems. London: Macmillan, 1914. * ''The Candid Cuckoo. Old Bilton, Rugby, UK: privately published, 1918. *''A Merry-Go-Round of Song''. Old Bilton, Rugby, UK: privately publisheed, 1919. * Verse in Bloom. Old Bilton, Rugby, UK: privately published, 1924. * A Flight of Fancies. Kynoch Press, 1926. * Messrs Bat and Ball. Old Bilton, Rugby, UK: privately published, 1930. *''Unpigeonholed''. Bexhill-on-Sea, UK: privately published, 1935. * Close of Play. Rugby, UK: George E. Over,, 1936. *''Brackenham Church''. Oxford, UK: Shakespeare Head Press, 1938. * Love-in-a-Mist. Rugby, UK: George E. Over,, 1939. Fiction * A June Romance. Rugby, UK: George E. Over,, 1894 * Barty's Star. London & Newcastle, UK: Walter Scott, 1903. Non-fiction *''Thistledown: A set of six essays (by "Rusticus and a friend of his"). Rugby, UK: George E. Over, 1890.'' * Solitude. London: B.T. Batsford, 1913; New York: E.P. Dutton, 1913. Juvenile * Songs for Little People (illustrated by Helen Stratton). Westminster, UK: Constable, 1896. * A Merry-go-Round of Song. Rugby, UK: privately printed, 1919. Edited * John Clare, Poems (selected & introduced by Gale, with bibliography by Ernest Smith). Rugby: George E. Over, 1901. Collected editions *''A Norman Gale Treasury'' (selected by Albert Broadbent). Manchester, UK: Albert Broadbent, 1905. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Norman Gale, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 15, 2013. Poems by Norman Gale #The Country Faith See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Sunny March" *"Bees" *Gale in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "A Dead Friend," "A Priest," "The Country Faith," "Content," "Dawn and Dusk," "Song (This peach is pink with such a pink)," "Song (Wait but a little while)," "The First Kiss," "To My Brothers" *Norman Rowland Gale at Poets' Corner *Norman Rowland Gale at PoemHunter (30 poems) *Norman Gale at Poetry Nook (30 poems) ;Books * (More Cricket Songs) *Norman Gale at the Online Books Page ;Audio / video *Norman Gale poems at YouTube Category:1862 births Category:1942 deaths Category:English poets Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:19th-century authors Category:English authors Category:Authors Category:English schoolteachers Category:English-language poets